In the prior art, clips of cohered fasteners have been placed on a guide with a spring biased pusher in contact with the rearmost fastener of the clip which urges the clip along the guide toward the driving head of the fastening machine. This method of urging the clip of fasteners toward the driving head ensures that fasteners are moved into the path of the driving head but this method also causes delays when a clip of fasteners has been exhausted because the pusher must be retracted to allow another clip of fasteners to be placed on the guide. Such interruptions in production can be very costly due to lost productivity. Prior art systems also have been developed that automatically retract the pusher when a new clip of fasteners is needed and place a new clip on the guide; however, this also requires a brief interruption of the system and these mechanisms are relatively expensive.